Barney's Animal Friends
Barney's Animal Friends is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video released in December 2, 1988. Plot Barney tells the Backyard Gang all about his animal friends. Join them for the animal fun! Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) *Michael (Brain Eppes) *Amy (Becky Sworke) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Veterinarian Charles (Alec Baldwin) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Love You #Clean Up #Animals in Motion #Our Animal Friends #Down On Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Bought Me a Cat #Over in the Meadow #Six Little Ducks #The Fishing Song #Jungle Adventure #The Bear Went Over the Mountain #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Three Little Monkeys #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone #BINGO #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does #Our Animal Friends Reprise End Credit Music *Our Animal Friends Notes *Barney has his 1988-1989 voice and 1988-1989 costume. *The musical arrangements for "Three Wishes" are also used in this episode. *This version of I Love You has the mix of arrangements from "The Backyard Show" and "A Day at the Beach" and vocals from different Backayard Gang 1988-1989 videos. *This is the first time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Michael and Amy made a mess with their stuffed animals and the Barney doll falls on the floor. *After Barney coming to life, he giggled, slips on some toy animals, spill the bucket of toddler toys, hits his toe on the big hard chair, and Michael and Amy are gasping and saying "Barney!" Then, Barney says "Hi, everybody". Then, Amy says "Barney, your toe has a boo-boo". Then, Michael cleans the blood on Barney's hurt toe, and puts a big bandage cast on Barney's toe. *This is the first time Barney hurts himself. This time, he was slips on some toy animals, spill the bucket of the toddler toys, hits his toe on the big chair, and hurts his toe. *When Michael and Amy is seen in Michael's room having a conversation with Barney and the Backyard Gang, a Mickey Mouse plush doll and a 1988 Alvin Star Shine plush doll are seen on his bed, a 1985 Nickelodeon poster is seen on his bedroom wall, and a lot of Disney movies on VHS, some Disney Sing Along Songs videos, a lot of Sesame Street videos, some Baby Songs videos, and the 1988 VHS of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) are seen on his bookshelf. *When Barney cries "OW! MY TOE", his voice sounds like Patrick, pitched down to -5. Quotes *Jason: Hey, Adam. What are they doing? *Adam: I think they are bringing their stuffed animals to the backyard. *Luci: Yeah. Maybe the box will be too heavy for the stuffed animals. *Michael: Oh, no! We made a big mess with toy animals. *Amy: Looks like we have to clean up in no time. *Howie: gasps Be careful with your stuffed animals! *Barney doll was willy and woobly on the big toy shelf *Michael and Amy: Uh-oh! *Barney doll falls out of the big toy shelf *Rupert: Do not let the stuffed animal fall down! *Barney doll lands into the floor with some toy animals *Tina: Aw, come on! *Amy: Are you okay, Barney? *Tina: Oh, no! Look what's happening to Barney! *sparkles appear on the Barney doll *sound of the magicaily sparkles is heard *Amy: What's happening Michael?! *Adam: Did something really happen to your stuffed animals?! *Michael: Well, it's must be...! *giggling *Michael: I wonder what's gonna happened to Barney. *Amy: Yeah! *steps on some toy animals that Michael and Amy already play with them *Barney: Look out! Gangway! *kicks his foot on the toddler toy bucket and spill the bucket of toddler toys that the rest of The Backyard Gang already played *Barney: Oh, no!! *Amy: What was that sound?!! *Michael: I don't know. I wonder we can find out what happened to Barney. *Amy: That's a great idea, Michael. *walks over to the big hard chair, hits his toe with a loud bang, and Barney's toe starts bleeding *Barney: crying Ow! my toe! *Michael: But where is Barney? I wonder what happened to him? *Amy: There he is! *Michael and Amy: gasping Barney! *Barney: Hi, Michael! Hi, Amy. *Amy: Barney, you have a boo-boo on your toe. *Michael: I'll fix Barney's toe up to make it feel better. *Barney: OK, Michael. *Barney: Amy, I was stepping on the toy animals, kick my foot to spill the bucket of toddler toys, and I accidentally hit my toe on the big hard chair. *Amy: Barney, your toe hurts really bad, and it's really sore. *Barney: That's right Amy. *Michael: i'm doctor Michael here. i have a first aid kit with the things i need to make Barney's toe all better. here are some first aid water, a first aid towel cloth, and a nice big bandage cast to make Barney's toe all better. *Barney: great idea, doctor Michael. *Michael: now, Barney, clean the blood on your toe with the bucket of first aid water. *Barney: OK! *toe washes in the first aid water'' *Michael: now, Barney i'll clean your toe with a first aid towel cloth. *Barney: OK. *helps Barney's toe clean with a first aid towel cloth *Michael: and then, i'll put you a big bandage cast on Barney's toe to make it all better *puts a big bandage cast on Barney's tail *Barney: thank you, doctor michael. my toe feels a lot better now. *Michael: you're welcome Barney. and here's a nice sticker and a bottle of lemonade to make you feel better. *Barney: thank you, doctor Michael. *drinks some lemonade in a bottle that doctor Michael give it to him *Barney: lemonade makes me feel better, thank you doctor Michael. *Michael: you're welcome Barney.